The embodiments herein relate generally to dental appliances, and more particularly, to a dental appliance configured to prevent or reduce obstructive sleep apnea and snoring.
Most oral appliances for treating sleep apnea and snoring are designed to move the lower jaw forward and sometimes combined with tongue suppression, opening the airway and helping with the problem. However, moving the lower jaw forward and using tongue suppression is very uncomfortable and causes many side effects.
Therefore, what is needed is a dental appliance that is configured to treat obstructive sleep apnea and snoring without requiring the lower jaw to be moved forward or tongue suppression to open the airway.